Oh the socks!
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Just a really really short one-hot based on the lovely pic Sean posted today


Oh those socks!

"So where did you get those hideous socks" She moans crawling onto Sean's lap as he sits on the couch after a long trip home from a Con that he had been at promoting the new Boondock Saints movie.

"Hey I like my socks" Sean groans his hands falling to her hips.

"So you got them from a fan" she grins knowing that her man can't say no to anything a fan gives him …well almost anything.

"Yeah" he grins his lips finding their way to her neck.

"Mmmmm" she moans into his ear as his lips make their way a little further down.

She pulls him up towards her face her lips meet his, she parts her lips to allow his tongue access their tongues dance. She loves the taste of his kisses his lips are soft and made to kiss. She shifts on his lap feeling his hardness bringing a smile to her face.

"Did you miss me" she smiles sliding her hand over his very famous impressive abs.

"Of course" he mumbles feeling her hands make their way to his belt.

She quickly undoes his belt and the button to his jeans so she could gain easier access to his length.

Wrapping her hand around his thick length she slowly start working him her lips making their way to his neck.

"Shirt off" she demands.

He quickly pulls his shirt off his hands going to the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head his hands make fast work on her bra pulling it off of her. She stands up sliding her pants off of her hips along with her panties.

"Sean …..pants …off" she says

He works his pants and boxers off his very hard cock landing on his muscled abs with a thud.

She goes to her knees working him again with her hand, kissing the head of his cock the whole time keeping eye contact with those blue eyes that make her heart melt. She slowly takes him into her mouth, her tongue wrapping around the head tasting the precome that was leaking onto her tongue.

"Dammit Babe" Sean moans tangling one hand in her hair the other going to her shoulder.

She makes him sling a line of obscenities in that southern drawl of his and throw his head back as she slides down taking his entire length, his length going down her throat. She starts to hum knowing the vibrations from her throat will set him over the edge.

"Dammit I won't last long you doing that babe" he groans his hands going under her arms pulling her off of him.

He pulls her up to his lap her straddling him once again she positions herself over him sliding down on his length taking a second to accommodate him she loved the feeling of him.

She starts to ride him, his hands going to her hips his mouth making its way to her nipple, biting gently sucking, licking, he moves to the other nipple this makes her arch her back….moaning.

"Ride me faster" he moans throwing his head back.

She does as she is told the sounds of skin slapping and moaning filling the room.

He slides his arms underneath her legs picking her up. He starts to move her up and down his length.

"Holy Shit Sean" she screams, this new angle hitting her g spot with every thrust.

"Touch yourself ….for me babe" he moans

She loves when he demands things from her during sex she moves her hand to her clit her expert fingers applying small circles to her harden clit…the extra stimulation setting her over the edge.

"Oh My God …Oh My God" she screams

"Come for me baby …. I wanna see your face when you come" Sean moans he can feel her start to tighten around his length.

Hearing him tell her to come causes every nerve in her body to ignite her orgasm taking over, she tightens around his length her leg muscles tighten around his arms her nails leaving marks on his sculpted shoulders.

He thrust into her, riding out her orgasm he moves back to the couch, she starts to ride him harder than she was before wanting….no needing to feel him come.

"Just like that baby" he moans his hands snaking to the back of her head pulling her into a kiss as he empties himself into her him moaning onto her mouth.

"I really really missed you babe" he grins laying his head in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you Sean" she says running her fingers through his hair.

She can feel him slide out of her she loved him so much she loved that he cared so much about her and his fans …even if they gave him ugly socks.

"I can't believe I just fucked a man that would wear those socks" she laughed.

Causing him to look up at her laughing.

"I like my socks…they are pretty ugly aint they" he laughs.

"Its ok, I know how much you love your fans babe, If you like the ugly socks I like your ugly socks" she giggles leaning into kiss him.

"Ah thanks babe" he grins kissing her again.


End file.
